


Work for It

by AlitheCambre (orphan_account)



Series: Klaine Bliss [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gym AU, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a senior at McKinley High in Lima, Ohio and he is struggling in Glee club with his dancing. Finn recommends a gym in Westerville that has dance classes just for men that helped him out before and Kurt decides to check it out. Meanwhile Blaine is running out of inheritance money and needs to wait until he is 18 to access his trust fund so he picks up a job as a choreographer in a gym not far off Dalton Campus grounds. There he meets the guy of his dreams- but is Kurt really that oblivious or is there some other reason he doesn' respond to Blaine's advances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will be, guys, I'm really not expecting it to be some big thing so don't hold out on it. I want to make it cute and fluffy but I may stray into darker themes so watch the warnings I will put up before every chapter. The rating may change to Explicit because I may add some lemons at the end. I hope you enjoy!

"Alright, again! Five, six, seven- Kurt, no!" Kurt looked down at his legwarmers and purple lyrical shoes, a blush painting his cheeks.

"Sorry, Mr Schue! I just can't get it!" he was frustrated and tired and he was sure the sweat on his brow was ruining his hair. Even Finn was getting the steps down better than he was! 

"Kurt, it's okay." Mr Schue sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Keep trying, I know you'll get it, I believe in you. Let's run it again- five, six, seven, eight!" Kurt resolutely DID NOT look at the others around him, his face burning with shame as he tried (and failed) to concentrate on his steps- step ball change, step ball change, bell kick- bell ki-WHOA!

A loud thump was heard as Kurt lost his footing on the landing of the bell kick and hit the stage hard. Everyone stopped and looked at him, the music continuing almost tauntingly in the background. Kurt huffed, ignoring the pain in his hip and left knee and fairly growled as he stood and brushed himself off. Without looking at his fellow Glee mates he limped off stage.

"I'll practice at home, Mr Schue. See you on Monday." he called back as he grabbed his Prada bag and keys off the table in the auditorium house and left. He heard Mr Schue yelling as he left, going through the steps with the others once more. He drove home in his new car with "Defying Gravity" blaring through the speakers and glaring out at the overcast sky. 

"Hey, how was practice?" Burt Hummel asked his son as he dropped his keys into the dish next to the door in the entryway. Kurt heaved a sigh. 

"I don't really want to talk about it, dad." he huffed. Burt paused rubbing the dish he had been drying.

"That bad huh?"

"Not now, dad... just... I'll be in my room." Kurt muttered, taking the stairs two at a time. Once inside his room he dropped onto his bed and sighed. How was he going to get on Broadway when he couldn't even bell kick? His life was over! What use was being a rare countertenor when he didn't have the moves to back up his voice. And it wasn't like he didn't try his hardest and practice every day- he did- it was just... it was like something about the choreography wasn't sticking, wasn't commuting from his brain to his limbs.

At least he had never broken Rachel's nose.

He snorted to himself. No, he hadn't done that but Finn had. The very some Finn who had the room next to his and was somehow suddenly a dancing genius compared to Kurt. He groaned to himself and glared at his ceiling. A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts some time later.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, dad." he groaned. The door opened a crack and Finn poked his head in.

"Can I come in anyways?" Kurt sat up, surprised, but nodded. Finn pushed the door open and Kurt saw he was holding a pack of Oreo cookies and a glass of milk. Inwardly he smiled- Finn knew how to cheer him up. He groaned aloud.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Finn laughed and shook his head.

"No, but I figured you're too skinny anyways." he teased. Kurt allowed his smile to show on his face- Finn was a great brother. 

"Thanks." Kurt sighed and took the cookies, opening the package and dipping one in the milk before popping it in his mouth and placing the glass and package on his night table. As he chewed Finn made himself comfortable on the end of his bed.

"So... I know you're struggling with learning the choreography for sectionals." Kurt snorted and Finn smiled a little sheepishly. "I know, it's sort of obvious. But I know where you're coming from- I used to trip doing the grapevine for Barbra's sake!" Kurt giggled- Rachel was wearing off on his brother. "But then I looked into some dance programs on Mr Schue's request and I found one that sounded okay..." Finn pat his pockets for a moment before pulling out his wallet and flipping it open, slipping a slightly wrinkled business card from one of the flaps. He handed it to Kurt. "It's their contact information. Kurt, I know yo try so hard but things don't seem to connect- trust me, I _know_ but I really think you should look into this- their trainers are so great and they even have a dance class that's just for guys so it focuses on the easier stuff and not like, arabesques or some shit." The fancy term, no doubt learned from Rachel- sounded hilarious in Finn's voice and Kurt giggled, accepting the card gratefully. 

"Thank you, Finn," he smiled andd his eyes grew misty. "You're a really great brother."

"No problem," Finn smiled sincerely and stood to leave. As he closed the door behind him Kurt looked down at the card in his hand.

_Blaine Anderson_

_Personal Trainer and Dance Consultant at Quick Fitness in Westerville_

_Email: blanderson1545@gmail.com_

_Phone: (555) 555-5555_

_Quick Fitness Address 34567 12th Ave, Westerville, OH_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes to visit Quick Fitness Club in Westerville and meets Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary is lame, I know but I really don't want to give anything away so I kept it simple :-{) Hope you enjoy!

It was Saturday, the day after the events of the disastrous Glee practice screw up. Kurt was quiet all morning, smiling half-heartedly and poking at his waffles with his fork while he listened to Carole, Burt, and Finn talk at breakfast. Soon Finn decided to go out with Rachel and Burt invited Carole out to a pre-Valentines Day dinner (because "Those damn restaurants are so crowded the day of" according to Burt. Carole had just kissed the grumpy mechanic on the cheek and rushed upstairs to get ready) and so Kurt was left home alone. He tried reading Les Miserables for the sixteenth time (it was his favorite, tied with the works of Tolkien) but had only gotten to chapter three before he was digging the rumpled business card from his pocket and running his fingers over it thoughtfully. Sighing, he stood and made his decision.

Running up the stairs to his room, he stripped down to his plain black undershirt and boxer-briefs. He dug around in his drawers before finding a tight, thin red hoodie that he had borrowed (stolen) from Tina and some black sweatpants with the letters 'WMHS' inscribed on one leg and 'TITANS' on the other. He hadn't styled his hair so he just left it as it was- feathered and light. He did pull the hood over it though. Satisfied, he yanked on the black running shoes he bought for football two years ago and grabbed his keys and wallet before heading out the door.

He drove to the gym with his music turned down to an abnormal quiet background noise, Mary Martin blaring  _The Sound of Music_  softly as he thought. He promised himself he was just checking it out- if he didn't like it or someone discriminated against him or gays in general then he would leave. It was hard to find open-minded establishments in Ohio, that was one reason why he had never joined anything outside of school.

It was about four o'clock when he pulled up to the building that housed the gym. It shared a parking lot with a strip mall and a small movie theater so he parked as close to the gym as he could get, his Prius beeping as he parked it and shut it off. Hood still pulled over his head he shoved his keys and hands deep in his sweatpants pockets and walked to the front door of the gym. A perky blonde woman greeted him from the receptionist's desk. 

"Hello, welcome to Quick Fitness, how may I help you?" she chirped. Kurt shifted his weight a bit awkwardly before answering.

"Um... actually I came on a fr- my brother's suggestion. He said you have an all male dance class?"

"Oh! You're in luck, it's going on right now in studio three! I can take you over there to have a peek if you'd like?" Kurt bit his bottom lip thoughtfully but nodded and she beamed at him. He followed her down a hall past a few empty studios- one with tumbling mats, another with yoga stuff, and one with a barre and walls of mirrors. The last door on the left was open with Katy Perry's  _Firework_ playing loudly, a few enthusiastic shouts overlapping it.

"Alright, come on guys!" a cheery-but-not-overly-cheery voice called out. "Warm ups are almost over! I know it hurts- trust me, I hate this as much as you but I'm paid not to let you slack off," a few chuckles followed the joke but Kurt barely noticed them. He could see inside the room clearly now and was struck by the complete attractiveness of the teacher. He was short and stocky but still lean, his mucles rippling under his white cotton tank top, a sweat stain on his chest. His curls were cut short but were still wild and slightly sweaty. But his eyes were wide and the irises were a color Kurt didn't even know existed- a green/gold that shone as he smiled. The receptionist waited until they moved on to stretches before knocking on the door.

"Blaine, I have someone who might be interested in joining this class,"

"Sure Josie, just a moment," the instructor -Blaine- called back cheerily as he opened his water bottle and took a swig. Kurt stared at his throat as it worked to swallow and mimicked the action unconsciously. He capped it with a grin and trotted over to the door, smiling. 

"Blaine, this is- oh honey, I forgot to ask your name!"

"Kurt," Kurt managed, trying not to stare at the  _very attractive_ and probably straight man in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt," Blaine held out his hand and Kurt hastened to take it, pulling his hand out of his pocket to give it a firm shake. "So you're interested in dancing?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of." Kurt tried desperately not to blush. "I'm actually in my high school Glee club and I need to learn to dance better because I'm sort of the only one holding them back right now."

"You're in a Glee club? Awesome, so am I! I'm the vice president of the Dalton Academy Warblers, their campus is less than two miles from here."

"Dalton Academy? I don't think I've heard of it..."

"It's an all boys' private school. They've had a Glee club for years but we've never been in the competitive circuit before this year."

"Oh," Kurt said lamely. 

"But that's great! I mainly focus on those types of dance moves, nothing too fancy and a good combination of both aerobic and anaerobic routines plus the warm up and stretches before and after to keep you limber. Feel free to stick around and watch and if you like it then talk to Josie and she'll help you join up! I gotta get back to teaching now, hope you enjoy it!" he beamed at Kurt once more before practically skipping to the front. "Alright, boys! Let's start our new routine!" he grabbed a remote and hit a button.  _Teenage Dream_ blared out of the speakers and some of the more obviously straight men in the room rolled their eyes and groaned softly. Kurt leaned against the doorframe and chuckled quietly.  When the chorus came on Blaine began to sing. Kurt had to consciously force his jaw not to drop.

_You make me_

_feel like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_So don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Blaine's voice- despite being a little quiet and breathless- was  **amazing.** It had a rich tone to it that rang out and resonated with something in Kurt's chest and he strangely wanted to cry or scream or squeal like a little girl. Blaine continued on with his routine, grinning and dancing and singing. His eyes met Kurt's and their gazes clashed but neither looked away. 

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

The next verse came and their shared gaze grew charged with something inexplicable. Kurt licked his lips and they parted and Blaine's smile grew flirty as his golden green eyes darkened ever-so slightly.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

The song finished up and Blaine whooped and clapped.

"That was amazing, guys! I think we're done with that routine, next week we'll start a new one! Let's stretch and we can get done early today!" The men celebrated and Blaine switched the music again a he lead them through the stretches. Kurt shoved himself off the doorframe and walked back to the receptionist area. Josie was sitting behind the desk once more.

"I'd like to enroll in that class," Kurt told her.

"Super!" she chirped back with a grin. "Let's talk times and fees,"


End file.
